


of all the times and spaces

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [113]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Flirting, POV Darcy Lewis, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, goodness,” Angie says, clutching her dressing gown tighter around her chest. “Never expected to see a gal like you at my breakfast table, but I’m not about to complain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all the times and spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Angie/Darcy - shenanigans.

“Well, goodness,” Angie says, clutching her dressing gown tighter around her chest. “Never expected to see a gal like you at my breakfast table, but I’m not about to complain.”

Darcy blinks twice, opens her mouth to speak, then closes it. There’s not much else she can do—seconds before, she was climbing into bed to get a good night’s sleep before she assisted Jane and Selvig with the beta test of their latest world-changing experiment. “Um, hi?”

“Hi to you, too, gorgeous,” Angie says, still standing in the kitchen doorway. “Though you’re pretty as a peach in your fuzzy pajamas, I _do_ have to ask who you are and why you’re here.” She nods upstairs. “My roommate is a natural with a handgun and protective to boot.”

_Angela Martinelli_ , Darcy thinks, recognizing her from the photos. “Is your roommate Peggy Carter, by chance?”

Angie raises an eyebrow. “The very one.” She furrows her brow. “Now, tell me. What’s that you’ve got there?”

Darcy looks down and realizes she’s still holding her iPhone. “Uh,” she starts. “How much time do you have?”

“For pretty girls in their pajamas in my kitchen? _Loads_ ,” Angie says cheerfully, sitting down across from Darcy.

Something in Angie’s pretty smile and curious eyes has Darcy’s stomach tumbling with butterflies. _If they accidentally blasted me back in time, I’m having fun with this._ “I have a feeling you and me are going to get along just fine.”

Angie winks. “I’m just about due for an adventure.”


End file.
